


Deleted Scene from One Little Difference chapter 23

by Raggetymanftw



Series: One Little Difference Collection [2]
Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Bad Smut, I'm a little rusty, M/M, Smut, i haven't written smut in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggetymanftw/pseuds/Raggetymanftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted scene from One Little Difference, chapter 23 when Dean is showering. The original fic is not a destiel fic, but I had to get this out of my system. This is a totally, read it if you want. Very slight plot that connects it back to the main fic. </p><p>SMUTTY GOODNESS!!! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Scene from One Little Difference chapter 23

Max changed Dean’s bed sheets while he showered, saying that he needed to get used to his body now that it had upgraded. Sometimes, Max still talked as if she was still at Manticore, which bothered Dean to no end. She often talked like that when she was worried or when she was trying to hide her emotions. The others didn’t notice it, but Dean did. 

Dean sighed as he stood under the hot jets of water in the shower. He had always enjoyed taking showers, but this felt so different. Dean’s skin was so much more sensitive now than it had ever been before. He could feel each individual bead of water as it hit his skin, felt it all as the water ran down over his chest, his hips, down his legs to his feet. It was a strange experience to say the least. Dean enjoyed the calming, relaxed feeling the shower gave him, helping him control his sudden abundance of energy. 

Dean heard the flutter of wings in the bathroom. Dean smiled, knowing that it was Castiel. He pulled back the shower curtain slightly, revealing his upper torso to Castiel’s wondering gaze. 

Dean smirked at the angel. “Hey Cas, what’s up?” He asked, looking pointedly at Castiel’s trousers. “Well, something is definitely up.”

Castiel almost growled at that. “I was worried about you Dean,” Castiel said in his deep gravelly voice that Dean found incredibly sexy. “I was worried I would never see you again.”

“Don’t worry babe!” Dean said, grinning. “It’ll take a little more than that to kill me.”

Castiel smirked. “Yes, if you were to have died, I would have been very angry with you.” Castiel said, moving closer to Dean, staring at Dean and the visible parts of his body.

Dean chuckled. “I bet you would have.” Dean said. He reached a hand out to Castiel. “Want to join me?”

Castiel smiled coyly as he began to remove his clothing very slowly. First went the trench coat, which fell to the ground with a dull thump. He then undid his tie and pulled it very slowly from around his neck, letting it pool on the floor. He unbuttoned his shirt with care, eyes never leaving Dean’s. Dean almost groaned at the slow pace until he realised Castiel was giving him a show. Now if Dean wasn’t hard before, he definitely was now, especially since Castiel seemed to be wearing dark blue silk or satin panties. Dean moaned, seeing the top of Castiel’s hard cock poking out of the top of the lace boarder. 

“Damn Cas,” Dean gasped. “What did I do to deserve you?” 

Castiel toed off his shoes and pulled of his socks before gingerly pulling down the panties. Castiel looked up at Dean as he pulled the panties down, biting his lip slightly. Dean whimpered slightly.

Soon, the panties were at Castiel’s feet. Castiel stepped out of them and into Dean’s awaiting arms. 

Dean pulled Castiel into a passionate kiss, making them both step under the water. Castiel gasped slightly as the warm water fell onto his body. Dean took this chance and kissed Castiel again, his tongue exploring Castiel mouth before he pulled back slightly. Castiel bit Dean’s bottom lip lightly. Dean moaned and he pulled Castiel closer, one arm going around his waist and the other hand delving into Castiel’s hair. Castiel had both hands on Dean’s face, kissing him in earnest. 

Dean pulled back. “Oh, Cas. Damn you’re sexy. Those lips!” Dean practically whimpered, pulled Castiel in for yet another kiss. The feel of Castiel’s erection pressed into his hip made a hot flush burst throughout Dean. Castiel’s hands running all over Dean’s incredibly sensitive skin was driving him crazy.

Dean pushed Castiel against the cool shower wall, causing Castiel to gasp as their cocks rubbed together. Dean picked Castiel up and Castiel wrapped his leg around Dean’s thighs, using his Grace partially to hold himself at this height. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss, tongue stroking tongue, skin rubbing against skin.

Castiel’s skin on Dean’s felt amazing and Castiel’s mouth was like Heaven. Castiel started bouncing slightly, both of them moaning at the friction of their hard cocks rubbing together. They began to move faster and faster.

“Yes,” Castiel breathed. “Yes, yes, yes, yes! Dean!” Castiel’s moans where a little higher than his normal voice, turning Dean on more than it should have. Suddenly, Dean dropped Castiel back to his feet and Dean sunk to his knees in front of Castiel.

Dean grinned, not at all disappointed because, Jimmy was hung like a horse. Dean hoped that someday soon, he could ride it as if it was a horse. Dean moaned at that thought. 

Dean kissed the head of Castiel’s cock before then licking across the head, causing Castiel to buck forward slightly. Dean licked along the vein on the underside of Castiel’s dick. Dean hadn’t done this for a long time, he hadn’t dated (well, had a one night stand) with a man for years. But Dean knew what he liked, so he knew what to do to Castiel to make him forget his own name. 

Dean’s hand encircled Castiel’s cock and stroked it a few times before taking the head of Castiel’s cock in his mouth, sucking in earnest, cause Castiel to cry out in pleasure. Then, without warning, Dean took all of Castiel’s cock in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down. Dean felt Castiel’s hand curl into his hair, tugging slightly. Dean moaned around Castiel’s cock. It was a slight kink with Dean, he liked his hair pulled during sex. 

Dean reached down and started to stroke himself, loving the feel of Castiel’s member in his mouth. It was hotter than words could describe. 

“Oh, Dean!” Castiel whimpered. “You’re mouth! Oh, Dean! I feels so good!” 

Dean moaned again, the praise going straight to his cock. Castiel seemed to notice. This was not the first time they had performed activities such as this, and Dean had suggested earlier that he brush up on his dirty talk.

“Dean, yes, Dean! Yeah, you love my cock in your mouth, you love sucking me off, don’t you?” Castiel said, trying to control the slight desperation in his voice.

Dean moaned again, his hand on his own cock moving faster, so fast, he began to buck into his hand. 

“I can’t wait Dean, I can’t wait until we finally get some time to ourselves so I can fuck you and your pretty hole, eat you out until you’re screaming my name.” Castiel moaned, beginning to buck into Dean’s mouth.

Dean moaned, loving it when Castiel swore. He could feel his orgasm rising in his belly. Castiel always knew what to say. Dean swore he could cum just from Castiel whispering dirty things in his ear, completely untouched. 

The vibrations from Dean’s moans was too much, plus the pictures Castiel was painting and the sight of Dean on his knees, sucking him off was too much for Castiel and he came in Dean’s mouth. 

Dean swallowed it down. He may not really like the taste of cum, but there was something about Castiel’s that was different. It was sweeter. Castiel cumming in Dean’s mouth triggered Dean’s orgasm, his screams muffled by Castiel’s softening cock in his mouth. Castiel made sure that Dean’s didn’t fall. He pulled his cock out of Dean’s mouth and pulled Dean to his feet, kissing him soundly.

Castiel could taste himself of Dean’s lips, finding it more of a turn on than he would have thought.

Dean and Castiel pulled away, however, still holding each other. Dean smiled at Castiel.

“You are so perfect, so beautiful when you cum,” Dean said, kissing down Castiel’s jaw, down his neck to his shoulder. Castiel moaned.

“As are you, beloved.” Castiel replied. Dean didn’t really like it when Castiel gave him pet names, but he liked beloved. It made him feel…special. To be the beloved of an angel. 

Dean looked up at Castiel and blushed, pecking the angel lightly on the lips. “We should probably get out.” Dean said reluctantly. 

Castiel smiled. “We probably should.” Castiel replied. 

Dean grinned as a thought suddenly occurred to him. “Uh, Cas, why were you wearing panties?” Dean asked Castiel, his eyes staring into Castiel’s.

Castiel smiled coyly. “Well, I originally got them for you, but I was curious as to why you liked them so much, so I tried them on,” Castiel said. Dean’s mouth fell open and he felt the stirrings of arousal in the pit of his belly. “I found I…quite liked them. I’ve decided to keep these.” 

Dean moaned. “God, Cas that is so sexy.” Dean said through half closed eyes.

Castiel leaned closer until his mouth was next to Dean’s ear. “I have another pair for you too Dean.” Castiel whispered. Dean felt his eyes roll back into his head slightly.

“I can’t wait.” Dean murmured back, his hands resting on Castiel’s hips. “I really can’t wait.”

Castiel grinned and kissed Dean deeply and lovingly. He sighed, pulling back from Dean. “I have to go.” Castiel said, his lips lingering against Dean’s. “I will be back soon, beloved.”

Castiel stepped out of the shower and was dressed instantly. He smiled softly at Dean before disappearing with a fluttering of wings. 

Dean sighed as he stood under the spray for a bit longer before exiting the shower.


End file.
